


Feels like Home - (The One where They Move In Together)

by JulesD (julesdrenages)



Series: Stay [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:45:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1199592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesdrenages/pseuds/JulesD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-	Shin-chan…<br/>-	Yes?<br/>-	It’s big enough for two, you know…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels like Home - (The One where They Move In Together)

**Author's Note:**

> . Many thanks to everyone that showed appreciation to my previous work. I ended up turning this into a series, I hope you'll like the following installments as well.
> 
> . I've checked the fic several times already, but English is still not my first language, so, please, forgive any misspelling. I'll do my best to fix typos as well.

_The apartment, though not extremely big, was comfortable enough for a family of three: the small entrance looked at the square living room, there was a tiny kitchen on the right, with a cheap white table and three matching chairs, that opened directly to the sitting room and had no door. Both the rooms had French windows, connected through a narrow balcony with a rusty railing. Closing the main door and turning left, a short corridor led to the two bedrooms and the bathroom._  
 _It was located on the third floor of a nice, old residential building, at the core of a respectable, family-friendly neighbourhood. Young couples with children would also have appreciated the kindergarten and freshly built elementary school, not to mention the parks.  There was more than one supermarket within walking distance, as well as a laundromat, and the train station was just a couple of blocks away._  
  
And, above all, it belonged to Takao’s favourite aunt.

*

Takao had brought the papers to school a couple of days after the admission tests were over. They were lazing around on the roof, enjoying the warming weather at lunch break, and Takao had fished them out of a book and shared the news.

-          I’ve found a place!

-          Mh?

-          Come on, I’ve _told_ you! Think about where my house is: University S in on the other side of city: if I’ve managed to pass the exam –and the odds say there’s a very high chance that I, indeed, have- I’ll need to move closer. Look! It’s my aunt’s flat! She’s letting me stay for free as long as I pay all the bills, do the small maintenance and take care of the house like a responsible human being.

-          Really?

-          Yep. She doesn’t use it anyway: it was rented until a year ago, more or less, than the couple that lived there bought their own house in the same neighbourhood and went away. They’ve refreshed the apartment for my cousin to move there with her soon-to-be husband, but things are getting a bit complicated on that department, so on one hand they don’t want to rent it to strangers in case she changes her mind too soon, but on the other nobody really knows if she’ll ever change her mind at all… so I’m welcomed to make the most of that apartment for as long as I need!

-          It’s a lucky arrangement…

-          It is, isn’t it? I could even reach the campus by bike if I wanted to. Look where it is! And look at the train station! And it’s mine for _free_! I have to make the final adjustments with my mom, but perhaps I wouldn’t even need a part-time job, this way. Man, I’m so excited!

Midorima looked eagerly at the map:

-          You have a very good reason to be. I’m happy for you.

Takao had laid on his back and was staring at the clear blue sky above him, humming a song. They stayed in companionable silence until Takao spoke again.

-          Shin-chan…

-          Yes?

-          It’s big enough for two, you know…

The silence stretched.

-          …you want us to live together?

Takao sighed.

-          Don’t make it sound like I’m asking on a whim. It’s just… I’ve checked my future schedule… I’ve turned an eye on _yours_ as well… throw in some necessary study time, some training, chores and housework to catch up in the weekends, sleep… it doesn’t leave much free time, does it? Not to mention the travel-time we’d need to physically reach each other and go back to our respective places…

-          I see.

Takao turned towards him.

-          Is it too much?

Midorima shook his head:

-          No, it’s not that.

Takao got up and sat beside him again, resting his head on Midorima’s shoulder. He laid out the papers in front of both of them.

-          This isn’t the ideal arrangement for you, though, isn’t it? Now that I look at the map, University T is not exaclty around the corner.

-          No, it’s not. Nevertheless, this flat is much closer to it than my current home. And it’s not like I am… _opposed_ to the idea of… living with you, in the first place.

Takao kissed his shoulder through the fabric of MIdorima’s shirt.

-          Don’t feel pressured, by the way. It was just an innocent proposal. Studying has to be our priority, after all. Do whatever it’s best and the most practical for you, we’ll work out all the rest somehow.  …oh my God, did I really say that!? I sounded like my _Gran_ , for fuck’s sake!

Midorima chuckled at that and took the papers.

-          Let me discuss this with my parents, ok?

Takao nodded and Midorima kissed him.

*

Midorima had known that convincing his family wouldn’t have been easy, but he hadn’t expected them to dismiss the matter so quickly. They were more than willing to pay for a far better accomodation, one that would have allowed him to walk to university in a few minutes, instead of wasting precious study time on a train, and that didn’t require to be shared, granting him the peaceful environment he needed to study.  
It had been hard to counter such arguments, especially when the one reason that would have been _everyone_ ’s trump card (‘ _But the rent is_ free _!_ ’) had been discharged right at the start of the discussion; Midorima had even had to swallow his pride and admit his utter incapacity to tend for himself (at least in the feeding department: it wasn’t brand news for anyone that he couldn’t cook shit), as well as point out the benefits in having a roommate, someone who could be at hand in case of illness or of an emergency of every sort – and who could be better than someone that Midorima, impossible personality and all, really got along with?  
It had taken him many nights to bring his father to agree, albeit reluctantly, to assure him that the necessary train rides would not have influenced his study time at all, that he would have been committed to his duty as a student and that his academic career would not have suffered. He’d managed to extort a bargain of some sort: one slip on his exams results and the deal would have been over.  
He’d gone to bed with his blood boling and thanking the heavens for the patience they’d granted him in those rough evenings. Truth was, Oha-Asa obsession apart, he’d never been a particular demanding son: his grades had always been more than high, he’d been listed among the top students in every school he’d attended, he’d been admitted to one of the most prestigious universities of the country and was very passionate about becoming a _doctor_ , of all things. He’d learned to play the piano and got recognitions for that as well. He’d asked, _once_ , to play basketball, to take a break, and he’d been called a _miracle_ at that.  
Wasn’t it enough proof of his serious attitude towards everything he did? Was it that hard to trust him and support his decision for _once_? His stomach ached and he fought the urge to throw up.  
Midorima looked around for his phone, but it had remained downstairs and he really didn’t want to go bach _there_ , at the moment. He curled on his futon with the huge, stuffed penguin in his arms, longing for Takao’s presence.

*

Takao’s aunt, his father’s sister, was a plump, jovial woman in her fifties, with short, curly hair and a large, friendly face. She’d accepted to show them the apartment on a Saturday afternoon and was waiting for them in front of the main entrance of the building. When the Midorimas arrived, Takao and his mother were already there, chatting merrily with their relative.  
Takao and Midorima’s parents had never met before: they greeted and introduced each other with extreme politeness and courtesy smiles on their faces. The group moved inside quickly and started ascending the stairs while Takao’s aunt told them more about the place:

-          The building is not new, but the apartments inside have all been renovated and are quite well kept. We’ve fixed the pipes and all the systems on ours right after the last tenants moved: they needed a bigger house, you see, growing family and all. We’ve also refreshed the walls and redone the floors, since my youngest daughter was supposed to come and live here with her husband after the marriage but… well, let’s just say we don’t know anymore _when_ this marriage’s going to take place. I was a bit reluctant to rent it again after all the time and money we’ve invested in the renovations, but it also seems a bit of a waste to let it age without anyone to enjoy it while it’s new... hence, if Kazu can make good use of it while we wait for things to sort out at home, I have no objections!

She opened the white door of the apartment swiftly, still talking:

-          Ah, here we go. About the furniture: the old tenants left behind several things that were already second-hand when they brought them in; you know: wobbly table from their parent’s house, grandma’s spare dresser, those kind of things young couples take when they can’t afford better… The kitchenette was theirs as well: it’s not much but I guess it should be fine for two college students – you won’t prepare gourmet meals in there, but it’s more than enough to cook decently. Now, the living room: we’ve helped my mother cleaning her house, last month, and she had not use for a lot of old pieces – I didn’t have the heart to outright throw them away, so we brought them up here for the time being. My husband got an hernia for that…

-          Yes, well, that monster of a couch still haunts my nightmares as well… - Takao muttered. His mother elbowed him in the side.

-          Here’s the bathroom, a cabinet should suffice for all your needs, and the two bedrooms. This one on my left is a bit smaller, the one on the right will host a bed more easily in my opinon – _god, you guys are huge_ -… we’ve left a couple of closets here as well, wait, no, _that_ one over there was not ours: anyway feel free to get rid of them if you don’t need them and switch them with whatever you want. My only rule is: no holes in the walls.

They returned to the leaving room. 

-          Now, as I told you, Kazu, I have no intention whatsoever to ask you, and whatever roomate you find, to pay a rent: you’re family, and this one here seems a good lad too. Just be sure to take proper care of this place, ‘cause you’ll have to pay for every damage that’s done, eventually, and I won’t turn to your mother for the money, understood? I’d like to have this house back in the same state I’m leaving it, that’s all.

-          Seems fair, auntie.

There wasn’t much to add, after that. None of the Midorimas rised any objections, so they started discussing keys, base maintenance and the basic points of the soon to be redacted contract, shaking hands to seal the deal and making appointments for the upcoming moving.  
At the end of the tour, Takao positively beamed and, ever so polite, asked Midorima if it was fine for him to spend the rest of the afternoon together and maybe eat something out. Midorima turned towards his parents, but before he could speak his mother was already waving him goodbye, pushing her frowning husband towards the car and offering Takao’s mother a ride home that she accepted enthusiastically.

*

-          I had never met you father before. He’s… _impressive._

The okonomiyaki between them cooked slowly.

-          He means well, but he can be… _difficult_ , sometimes.

Takao studied him:

-          I was talking about his height, at least I know where you came from, but… yeah. It makes sense.

They looked at the frizzling food in silence:

-          You alright?

-          I guess so…

 There was no energy in Midorima’s answer. Takao looked around and, satisfied with their hidden position, grabbed the other’s right hand with his left. Midorima’s head snapped up.

-          They can’t see us from here. Keep eating like nothing’s happened. Don’t withdraw, I’m trying to be supportive.

Midorima ran his thumb over Takao’s and they finished their dinner without talking.

*

-          I don’t really want to go home right now…

Takao considered their options. It wasn’t safe to be too physical in the open, but a love hotel (admitted that there was indeed one in this kind of neighbourhood) was out of the question: not only they could spare the money, but Shin-chan would have probably had a heart-attack. It didn’t even fit the mood…He tucked his hands in his pockets and touched something cold.

-          Shin-chan.

-          Mh?

-          My aunt has already left me a copy of the keys. We could… you know…

-          Won’t we get in trouble?

-          Well, if someone sees us I can tell them who we are and that there are some measurements I’ve forgotten to check, earlier. Which is true, by the way: I’d like to put a proper bed in there, you know. Besides, there’s no electricity, nobody will see us from the outside, it’ll be fine.  Would you like to go upstairs and, you know, be alone for a while, just the two of us?

-          Yes. _Please_.

*

They sat on the floor, back to the front door, facing the living room, huddled to each other for warmth, and not only that.

-          They’re not happy about this at all, are they?

-          They’re convinced it would negatively affect my studies. But they’ve thought that way of everything I did that wasn’t studying itself. Even basketball.

-          Really!?

-          Yeah… things have been a bit… _tense_ during the Winter Cup.

Takao sneaked an arm around Midorima’s waist, not an easy task with their padded jacket and coat still on. He added this one snippet of information to those he’d been collecting since their first attempts at friendship: they’d come more frequently over the years and in the last weeks Midorima had started offering them almost casually, without waiting for his partner to pry and ask. Takao treasured those tangible proofs of Midorima’s unconditional trust like precious jewels. They were. And he’d found out that if he looked at them as if they were tiny pieces of a complex Midorima-puzzle, his beloved one was not that hard at all to understand.

-          Call me.

-          Eh?

-          I text you all the time: I tell you silly things and lame jokes, speak about my weird dreams and feelings, call you when I’m feeling lonely and I miss you and I want to hear your voice… if you feel blue every now and then and I’m not there to read it on your face, _tell me_. I’ll listen anyway.

Midorima slid lower and smiled to himself, closing his eyes.

-          Alright. I will.

Takao took his hand again.

-          _Good_. Oh, and just so you know, I believe your grades will be perfectly satisfying. You can do it. And if I have to brew coffee for you at three in the morning to help you to stay awake and make up for the lost train hours, I’ll do it. Tell your parents I’ll be your watchdog. Do you think I should get a coll-

Midorima kissed his cheek and stayed there.

-          _Thank you_.

*

-          Can I have the bigger bedroom?

-          What?

-          Come with me, I want to discuss something, since we’re already here…

They stopped in front of the doors:

-          The fact is, Shin-chan, I really, really, really _hate_ futons. I know I’ve slept in them many times, but that doesn’t make me anymore fond of those things. Not at all. Mom said that, since my current mattress is very worn out and the bedsprings are a nightmare, I can have a new bed, as a present. Kind of. I’d like a large one, though. You know, something we can both fit in, one that will be comfortable if we… _well_ …

He flashed red and fumbled with his words. Midorima turned an interesting shade of pink himself and coughed, peeking at the other room.

-          I’ll have to bring in my desk and a couple of bookshelves at the very least. It doesn’t leave much space for anything but a futon: I don’t mind it, I’ve always slept in those. It could stay in the wardrobe during the day and come out at night…

Takao hugged him from behind and buried his face in Midorima’s back.

-          Only if extremely necessary.

Midorima chuckled.

-          Yes, only in that case.

*

Graduation came in a blur, accompanied by a shower of cherry blossoms. Few students enjoyed it fully, though, since they were all waiting the results of their entrance exams. They came a few days after the ceremony, and only then the real celebrations began.

When Midorima and Takao, on a warm sunny morning, read their names on the wooden boards of their respective universities, they took out the rickshaw from Takao’s garage, filled it with pillows, blankets and food and disappeared for the rest of the day.

The pillowcases and their Shutoku uniforms sprouted pink petals randomly for _months_ , after that.

*  
Something tugged at Midorima’s pant leg.

-          Are you really going away?

Shintarou looked at his eight years old sister Ritsuko, vivid green eyes and matching hair tied in a ribbon, standing on her tiptoes to hug his waist, looking at him with a teary expression while he packed the last clothes. He spoke softly, because no matter how old she was getting, she’d always had him wrapped around her tiny little fingers and always would have.

-          We talked about this, Rikko.

Her voice creaked:

-          But I’ll feel alone without you! Who’ll play with me and sing with me and teach me music and basket?

Midorima crouched down and hugged her back, rocking back and forth.

-          But I’m not going very far. And I’ll call you and visit you every time that I can.

-          Promise?

-          Yeah, I promise. Now, why don’t you help me with these boxes?

She nodded and assisted him eagerly, handing clothes, books and various belongings.

-          Onii-chan?

-          Yes?

-          What about your lucky items?

 _Ah_. _There they were_. He knelt beside her and they watched together at his collection of knick-knacks and stuffed animals and outright weird objects.

-          Can I ask you a favour, Ritsuko?

She nodded and he looked at the shelves, solemn.

-           Will you take care of them while I’m away? My new house will be too small for them…

She gaped at him, wide eyes sparkling in excitement:

-          _CAN I_?!?!

-          I’m asking. Do you think you can do that for me? Make sure they feel loved and don’t lose their power?

She bounced her head up and down, ecstatic and latched onto his shoulder:

-          YES! I’ll do it! I can do it! I’ll play with them everyday! Do you know I remember all of their names? I’ll love them _lots and lots_!

He ruffled her head:

-          Thank you, Rikko.

Midorima got up to move some boxes out of the way. After several moments, he felt a small hand tugging at his sleeve. He turned to see his sister handing him some things she’d taken out of the shelves.

-          _They_ want to come with you.

He blinked at her chosen items:

-          Why?

She passed him a huge old toy frog with a stern expression:

-          _Kerosuke_ is you special one. You’ve been together for so long, he’ll be sad if you leave him behind.

Then, she took a green maneki-neko from between her feet:

-          I’ve given you _Ms Midori_ to wish you luck for your exams. It’s _my_ favourite. Please, take her with you. She’ll help you getting good grades in university, too.

He was starting to feel emotional.  
Ritsuko rolled the last item, a life-sized penguin which was almost as big as she was, towards his feet.

-          And why should I bring _Pen-chan_?

She looked at him with disbelieving eyes:

-          Because Takao-kun adores him, doesn’t he?

Midorima choked.

*

-          _Why_ can’t I have you room?!

-          Because I have to leave stuff in here, heavy stuff that I have no intention of moving up and down the stairs just because you’re a selfish, greedy _harpy_! Because I might actually _need_ to sleep here once in a while in the future and I want to do it in _my_ room where I _belong_! And most of all, _because I am your big brother and we’re talking about_ my _fucking room_!

-          _FINE_! Can I have your console at least?!

-          What the hell are you talking about!? I’m taking it with me!

-          You’re going to _UNIVERSITY_! You have to _STUDY_! How can you even think of _playing videogames_?!

-          Do you _really_ want to go there!? Because last time I checked it wasn’t me the one with abysmal grades!

-          They were NOT that bad! I’ve had trouble with Japanese history _just like you_!

-          How _dare_ you littl-

-          **KAZU!!!**

They both answered.

-          Yes, Mom?

-          Quit bickering and come down!

Their mother was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, a hand on her hip, a menacing wooden spoon in the other, a severe scowl on her face. She pointed the tool at Kazunari first:

-          Your uncle will be here with the truck in twenty minutes. Finished packing?

-          Closing the last box, then I’ll bring everything down.

-          Good. Kazumi, come in the kitchen and help me with your brother’s supplies.

-          Mom, I don’t need you to make me _food_ …

-          Shut up. Oh, by the way, take _this_ as well.

She handed him a thick, hand-written notebook. Kazunari stared at it incredulous.

-          What is this?

-          The basic guide to survival for male students living alone: everything you need to know about laundry, ironing, bathroom cleaning and basic cooking. _There are pictures_. Even a monkey couldn’t mess these recipes up.

Kazumi laughed loudly from the kitchen:

-          Don’t play smart, lady! You’re almost worse than he is! Why did you both had to take after your father I don’t know… Anyway: _take it_ , Kazu.

He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

-          Thank you, Mom. I wonder if Shin-chan’s got one of these too…

-          Nah, he hasn’t. But his mother has been making him do all the housework for more than a week. She told me.

-          Ah! Poor Shin-chan!

-          I wouldn’t joke if I were you. He’s not a master chef, _poor dear_ , but from what I’ve heard their house has never been more spotless. She said the sheets are so white they _shine_ … Thus, if he’s going to be in charge of washing your _pants_ , among the other things, the very least you could do to keep up is make you both some decent food! Now, go finish with those boxes: it’s getting late.

Takao didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

*

It was early morning and Midorima’s father was driving them both to the flat, slowly following the truck that carried his son’s stuff. Said son was pointedly staring out of the passenger’s window, holding the lunchbox his sister had made him on his lap.

-          Are you sure the money we agreed on is enough for a month?

-          Yes, Father. I’ll let you know if it were to be otherwise.

-          …I am not extremely happy with this arrangement, Shintarou.

-          I know.

-          I just don’t understand the point. It’s arguably the most logical solution and frankly you could do…well, _better_.

Midorima saw red, but kept his voice steady and calm.

-          Perhaps I’m perfectly aware of that. Perhaps I’ve weighted all the positive and negative aspects of the matter and decided, in the end, that the arrangement was worth some minor discomfort. Perhaps I’ve already planned my study schedule, because, despite what you all seem to think lately, I am not less serious about becoming a good doctor than I was three months ago. We’ve talked about these things many times, everyday: why is it always so hard for you to trust me?

They fell silent for a while. Midorima wondered if he’d went too far.

-          Shintarou.

-          Yes, Father?

-          I _do_ trust you. – he struggled with his words for a while - I am… _proud_ of your accomplishments and I am also positive about your future, academic and not. It’s my job as a parent to be concerned about your choices and to help you find those that bring you more happiness. We Midorimas arent’s exactly a talkative, affectionate lot: more often then not, we tend to come out as colder and harsher than we really are… I suppose I’m just not very good in the communicating department. But then, you’ve got to have taken after _someone_ , after all.

Midorima snickered at that, pressure on his chest fading a bit.

-          I’m going to be alright, Father.

His father nodded with the hint of a smile.

*

Takao was already there when they arrived, bringing his boxes upstairs one at a time while chatting with his uncle (the one with the hernya, excused from weight-lifting) and aunt. She gave Midorima his copy of the keys as soon as she spotted him, welcoming him warmly and fussing over him. Since it seemed that the delivery men had everything under control, Midorima convinced his father to leave for work. The man clapped his shoulder, squeezed it once and told him to call home in the evening. Midorima waved him goodbye and rushed to help with his boxes.

*

Ten hours of unpacking, a quick lunch consumed seating cross-legged on the floor, a bed delivery ( _‘Isn’t it huge, Shin-chan? I love it!’_ ) and a list of commissions for the next couple of days later, they called it a day and retired to their respective rooms to fix the last, small details.

Takao threw a look at the freshly made bed and realized he hadn’t touched his boyfriend the whole day. He opened the wardrobe, took out everything he needed and hopped to the room in front of his, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He leaned sultry on the door frame, orange bathrobe and a towel draped over his arm, and announced, mischievous:

-          Shin-chan, I’m going to take a shower.

Midorima was sitting in front of his freshly assembled desk with his back at him and barely threw a glance over his shoulder, busy fixing the skew bottom drawer.

-          Alright, go ahead.

Takao’s did a double-take and tried again, positive:

-          But I said that, you know, I’d really like to _take a shower_. So much that _I’m going in right now_.

Midorima paused.

-          I heard you. It’s fine. Do tell me when you’re done, I need to take one myself.

Takao’s jaw dropped and he gaped at his boyfriend, speechless:

-          _Are you serious_?!

-          Why wouldn’t I? I’ve been lifting weights all day, I’m sweaty and uncomfortable. Go first, I’ll clean the bathroom afterw-

A balled-up towel flew at his head at top speed and Midorima couldn’t finish the sentence. He heard Takao storming off the corridor, muttering loudly something that sounded very much like _“Could you be even more oblivious!? Why do I even bother for fuck’s sake!”_ and slamming the bathroom door. Midorima folded the towel bewildered and shrugged at Takao’s overreaction, focusing again on his last task for the day. A minute or so later, when the drawer seemed smooth and leveled enough, he heard splashing noises and humming sounds coming from the bathroom, clear signs of Takao’s presence under the water spray, relaxed and content.  Oh. _Oh_.  
Midorima got up so suddenly he hit his head on the desk board. _Shit_. He’d messed up _again_.

*

Takao got out of the bathroom draped in his bathrobe and all but ran into his room, shutting the door quickly and saying loudly from behind it:

-          Bath’s all yours, Shin-chan!

He knew he was being petty and childish, but the guy had kind of deserved it.

*

Midorima washed the dirt off himself in record time, dried swiftly, tidied the bathroom up enough to get out of it in an acceptable state of mind and rushed to Takao’s door claded in his green bathrobe and nothing else. He tentatively knocked. The voice inside sounded suspicious.

-          Who’s it?

Midorima was taken aback.

-          Who could it even be? There’s only you and me here!

-          What do you want?

He swallowed.

-          I’m…sorry? I guess.

The door swang open in an istant. Takao was still in his bathrobe as well.

-          Get in, yo _u idiot_.

*

-          Why are you in the dark?

-          Can you believe it? I forgot the bulbs…

-          I’ve got some spare, I’ll get th-

-          Don’t you dare walk out of this room. The bed lamp will do until tomorrow.

  
They regarded each other in silence for some seconds, Midorima with his back at the door, Takao with his arms crossed on his chest. The moment Midorima opened his mouth to speak, though, Takao spread them wide, a beckoning smile on his face.  
Midorima went into the embrace in a fluid movement, sneaking his arms around Takao’s waist while his boyfriend held onto his neck. It was refreshing and a very much needed gesture after the busy day.

-          I am sorry, you know.

-          _Sh_. It’s fine. I’m not mad. I know you honestly do not have a clue sometimes. It’s cute. And you’re getting better.

  
 Midorima kissed his forehead.

-          Sorry.

-          Mmh. Keep going. I missed you today.

-          Really? But we’ve been together all day…

-          Shin-chan.

-          I’m jokin- _mphf_!

  
 He could feel Takao smiling through the kiss and his own lips turned upwards.

 *

It wasn’t like they had never seen each other naked: it came with sharing a locker room almost every day for three years, and it wasn’t like they had never touched each other in a sexual way, not after almost two months of (altough secret) relationship, but there was something entirely different (and incredibly more erotic) in having your lover in your room with no fear of interruption, nowhere else to be in the near future, a brand new bed beside you and just a soft bathrobe between you and his warm, soft, soap-scented skin. The thought itself was intoxicating and Takao was so much into it that he almost lost track of Midorima’s tongue in his mouth. He broke the kiss to breathe and let his hands roam free on his lover’s chest, mouthing the hollow patch of skin between his collarbones. Midorima hummed and spoke to his hair:

\- This is not fair.

Takao looked up at him with his mouth still in place:

-          Mh?

-          I can’t reach you like this. You’re too short.

There was an evil glint in Midorima’s eyes and his arms tightened around Takao suspiciously; Takao braced himslef, and when Midorim lifted him up and threw him on the bed without warning, he pushed a bit on his own as well, betraying his eagerness. Midorima climbed on the bed until he was hovering on Takao on his hands and knees. Takao suddenly felt a bit conscious at that and his cheeks reddened.

-          Much better.

-          Don’t give me that satisfied smirk, you br _-mphf!_

Midorima’s mouth closed on his softly, the kiss slow and lingering. Takao reminded himself that there was no rush this time, reveling in the true meaning of such statement. He went boneless under Midorima’s ministrations, a mixture of sensual languor and exhaustion for the long day, and was so focused on the warmth spreading through him that he barely noticed his bathrobe being tugged open.  
The air that hit his skin was not cold per se, but he gasped at the sudden difference of temperature anyway, or maybe the reason for his shivers and his goosebumps were Midorima’s fingers, since he was trailing those mesmerizing digits all over his sides in a ghost-like touch that barely grazed his skin but made every hair on his body stand up, instead. Midorima braced his hands on either side of Takao’s chest and bowed down to kiss his cheek, moving to his earlobe next, twirling it around his tongue and nibbling at it ever so lightly. Takao grasped his arms with an iron grip ans panted as Midorima played with the sensitive spot behind his ear ( _why had he confessed that weakness?!_ ), held his breath as Midorima nuzzled and kissed his way down his throat, stopping between his collarbones, right where Takao had started.

-          Much, _much_ better.

Takao’s hands traveled to Midorima’s neck, pulling him up towards him again.

-          Come back here…   

Midorima shook his head and went on from where he’d stopped, mapping every inch of skin on Takao’s chest with his fingers, lips or tongue. Takao carded his hands into Midorima’s soft hair while the other discovered just how sensitive his nipples could be and how fast his heart could race when he stroked a thumb over them or toyed with them with his mouth.  
Midorima’s hands looked amazing on Takao’s waist, their grip firm enough to send thrills of lust all through his body, but still gentle enough for the pressure to be pleasurable, not painful. Midorima’s fascination with his navel and his belly, the way he traced the muscles with his fingers and pressed his nose in the softest spots, was endearing at the very least, but that wasn’t the only reason for Takao to fall into a fit of giggles. Midorima, without leaving his privileged position, arched an eyebrow at him. Takao snickered again, eyes glimmering:

-          It _tickles_!

Midorima blinked a couple of times at that and chuckled, planting an apologetic kiss on the offended place and traveling further down, lips never leaving Takao’s skin, until his hands were stroking Takao’s thighs, from the hipbones to the bent knees, and his jaw reached the nest of black curls where Takao’s cock was rapidly filling.  
They looked at each other for a few seconds and perhaps it was Takao’s look of wonder that moved Midorima, or maybe his distinctive, addictive, _intoxicating_ scent; perhaps he’d already been thinking about it for some time, or maybe he acted on the spurt of the moment, made bold by Takao’s eager responses and his own rampant lust, but Midorima took Takao’s now fully erect member in his hand, stroked it lightly like he’d already done several times before, and placed his mouth on it, trailing wet kisses, a combination of lips and tongue, from the base to the already leaking tip.  
Takao’s strangled moan was a mixture of mind-blowing pleasure and sheer surprise, but it was nothing compared to the outright shout he let escape when the wet heat of Midorima’s mouth engulfed the whole head of his cock. Midorima threw him an alarmed look, but Takao’s debauched state (skin glistening with the ligthest sheen of sweat, hair in disarray for all the times he had run his hands through it, bathrobe askew and barely hanging from his frame as his chest rised and fell continuosly) gave him all the reassurance he needed.  
Takao was currently speechless, any hope of coherent thoughts and words dissipated the moment he’d felt Midorima’s attempt at a sucking motion. He tried to process the fact that it was _Midorima_ fucking _Shintarou_ , serious top class student and infallible shooter, true example of good manners and proper behaviour, awkward, timid, _innocent_ Shin-chan, with his pure idealism and easy blush, the one at the bottom edge of the bed, trying so eagerly to to give him a _blowjob_ despite his lack of experience. It didn’t make sense, because Takao would have always thought _he_ ’d be the one experimenting, especially when the guy had been a _virgin_ in every sense of the word until a couple of months before…  
…God, his Shin-chan was _perfect._  
  
When he felt the familiar tightening on his belly, and it didn’t take long, because no matter how lacking Midorima was in the technique department, he’d managed to turn Takao in a puddle in no time, Takao gestured at his lover, who took the hint and moved aside just as Takao’s orgasm hit, replacing his mouth with his hand again and riding the waves of pleasure with him until they subsided.  
As Takao laid boneless and stunned on the pillows, catching his breath and coming down from the high, Midorima rustled around ( _right_ , he wasn’t wearing his glasses after all) until he found the tissue box he was looking for to take care of the aftermath properly (had Takao already said he was _perfect_?), cheeks reddening for his blind search and colour spreading all the way to his chest as consciousness of what he’d just done settled in.  
Takao, languor be damned, jolted upright, grabbed him by the hem of the bathrobe and pulled him forcefully on top of himself, latching onto him with his arms and legs, kissing him like he deserved to be kissed, in earnest and with all the love in the world.  
He didn’t miss Midorima’s hiss of discomfort as they tumbled together, though, and it took him barely no time to understand where it came from. Takao rolled them on the mattress ( _bless his mother for the wonderful gift_ ) until their position was reversed and he was straddling Midorima, he took off his flapping bathrobe and urged Midorima up to do the same for him.

-          It’s not fun if I’m the only one who’s naked.

Once the garments were out of the way, he took his time running his hands up and down Midorima’s chest and back, holding him close as they both basked in the feeling of their naked skin touching, a whole new level of intimacy discovered as their bodies fit together perfectly and they kissed and kissed and _kissed_ …  
At Midorima’s groan of frustration, Takao pushed him back slowly against the pillows and paused a while just to enjoy the sight beneath him. He held Midorima’s hands to his chest as he took in the ruffled hair ( _ops_ , _my fault_ ), the bright eyes, the rosy, parted lips, the dampening skin glowing in the low yellow light, the sculpted muscles that came from years of daily training. When he spoke, he meant every word:

-          God, you’re _gorgeous_ …

Midorima looked to the side, frowning, and Takao kissed his apology onto his skin. He wriggled down until he was kneeling between Midorima’s spread legs, hands still splayed on his lover’s chest and abdomen (honestly, that large amount of skin was going to be the _death_ of him). He caressed Midorima’s sides one last time and settled down. At Midorima’s inquiring gaze, Takao nibbled the tender spot on his inner tigh before whispering in a husky voice:

-          _My turn_.

*

\- I take it that you liked the new bed? Though next time we’re turning the covers down…

They were lying together under the rolled-up blanket, feet poking out of it as Takao pillowed his head on Midorima’s shoulder and daped himself over him as much as he could, still craving for skin contact. Midorima was indulging his every movement.

-          I guess it’s acceptable…

Time flowed slowly as they languidly caressed each other, finally free to be open and unguarded, to be naked together without the fear of being discovered, heard or questioned, to be slow and thorough in their loving; no more secret, quick, half-clothed jerking off tainted with the thought of keeping a decent appereance afterwards, whole evenings and nights for them to explore each other, touch each other, simply be with each other, not to mention the lazy mornings…  
  
Takao’s lovestruck train of thought was interrupted by a loud, almost pained grumble. Midorima stilled under him and flashed a bright shade of mortified red.

Takao, eyes wide, burst into laughter because there was literally nothing else he could do.

-          My, _HELLO_ Shin-chan! Did you just sa you were hungry? I didn’t catch it over the sound of your stomach…

Midorima sat up and disentangled himself from the blanket, he threw his legs off the bed, grabbing frantically for a pair of glasses that was definitely not in that room and looking around for his bathrobe to cover himself. Even the back of his neck had turned magenta. Takao laughed more.

-          _Stop_ that, you fool!

-          Can’t help it! Oh my God that was _priceless_! Don’t be mad, I’m starving too! Ahah! … _priceless_!

Midorima’s next words came in a hushed tone and he stumbled a bit on them:

-          You’d better get used to these kind of things, since we’re leaving together…

Takao’s laughter died in his throat and with a soft smile he hugged Midorima from behind, kissing his back and resting his cheek there.

-          We are. – he said closing his eyes – _We really are_.

 


End file.
